1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a wager for dice games.
2. Description of the Related Art
All casino wagers involve winning some multiple of the amount wagered when the wager is won. Typically, the amount won is less than the true odds of winning the bet, and this difference yields the house edge. As an example, the odds of winning a Place-4 bet in craps are 2-to-1 against, but the wager is paid at 9-to-5 or 1.8-to-1. The 0.2 difference between 2 and 1.8 is retained by the house, yielding a house advantage of 6.67%. In American Roulette, the Red or Black wagers pay at even-money or 1-to-1 even though the chances of winning are 20-to-18 against. In the special case of the “free odds” bets in craps, the payout exactly matches the true odds of winning, and the house has no advantage. It should be noted that this wager is not available unless another wager with a house advantage (the Passline) has already been made.
Although games involving dice are extremely popular in non-gaming environments, only craps has been successful in a gaming environment. The game of craps is offered in nearly all casinos. Craps involves two six sided dice which are rolled two or more times by a designated player (the “shooter”). The fundamental bet in craps is known as the “pass” bet. The pass line bet is lost on a first roll (“come out”) of 2, 3, or 12. Each pass bet wagered is paid even money on a come out roll of 7 or 11. In either case, the pass bet is resolved and a new wager must begin. Should the shooter's come out roll be a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, or 10, that number is identified as the “point.” Thereafter, the shooter continues to roll the dice until the point is repeated or a seven is rolled, whichever occurs first. If the point is repeated (“making the point”), each pass wagerer is paid even money on their pass bets and a new game begins with the same shooter. If a seven is rolled (“seven-out”) prior to making the point, each pass bet wagerer loses their pass bet and the shooter must relinquish the dice to another participant. Craps also includes a host of additional wager opportunities related to each roll of the dice. For example, players may wager that any number will be rolled on a subsequent roll, bet that the value of each die will match (e.g. snake eyes), and so on.
Several other dice games have been attempted in casinos, but without great, or even moderate, success. One such game is known as “Chuck-a-Luck.” Chuck-a-Luck is a game involving a single roll of three six sided dice having associated payouts related to one, two, or three of the dice faces showing a selected number from one to six. Another dice game is known as “Under and Over 7.” Under and Over 7 allows players to wager whether the sum of two dice will be less than, more than or equal to seven.
While popular, a significant disadvantage of craps, for both the casino and player, is that the game is, or at least has the perception of being, complicated. Therefore, new players are reluctant to step up to a craps table and face embarrassment for not knowing the rules or etiquette of the game. In addition, craps can be played at a slow pace because of the numerous wagers being made before each roll and subsequently paid after each roll. Such delays are not conducive to generating income for the casino which generates income on a per roll basis.
A disadvantage associated with nearly every other dice game is the poor payback percentages. For example, Chuck-a-Luck has a house advantage of nearly eight (8) percent, and Under and Over 7 has a house advantage in excess of sixteen (16) percent. By contrast, the house advantage on the popular pass bet in craps is only 1.41%.
Therefore, what is needed is a novel dice-related which can be profitable for casinos and exciting and easy to understand for the players.